Convention display devices are usually flat. In recent years, display apparatuses having a curved display surface have been proposed for design or other reasons. Typically, a display panel is first bent by force to achieve desired curvature. The bent display panel is then secured to a mold frame. Curved display apparatuses have a wider viewing angle and provide a better viewing experience for a viewer. Curved display apparatuses have found a wide range of applications in display field, including computer monitors, televisions, and personal portable devices.